


Anger Management

by CoverFireGoddess880 (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sexual Tension, So How Does That Apply?, but they're friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CoverFireGoddess880
Summary: Words spoken in the heat of anger are never from the heart.And Gladio's got a unique idea for helping to quell his and Noctis's frustration towards each other.





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> A rather strange idea that came to me while I was playing Chapter 10. Sorry if it's bad.
> 
> I can just totally see this happening down there.

Gods, did it smell bad down there…

The Fodina Caestino Mine was old and everything metal was rusting, but it had to have been something else, something horrid. At Cor’s urging, the four boys found themselves delving deep into the abandoned mine trying to find a royal tomb.

As they went further in, the odor became unbearable in some places. “Ugh! What is that smell?!” Prompto crinkled his nose, making a face as he caught wind of that horrible stench. “You guys smell it?”

“Yeah,” Noctis mumbled, picking his foot out of the murky water. “Hope I’m not stepping in it…”

“If you stop running so far ahead of us, maybe you won’t,” Gladio snorted as he strode up behind the prince with Ignis close beside him. “How much farther is it?”

Noctis glared at him from underneath his dark bangs, purposefully quickening his pace.

Ignis stumbled a bit because of unseen obstacles below the water, shuffling as he went along. “I wouldn’t be much of a judge in that department,” he chuckled. Prompto ran to the advisor’s side as he almost fell face first into the dirty puddles, pulling him right back up. “What do you think, Prompto?”

Prompto glanced around at the wet landscape as he helped Ignis steady himself. “Ahhhhhhhh...maybe we’re close? I dunno. All I know is that it smells, and I don’t wanna go near whatever stinks down here,” he mused.

Gladio heard someone running in the water and looked up from his staring contest with the mucky water to see that Noctis was pretty far ahead of the others.

He groaned, palming his face. Ever since their argument on the train, the two hadn’t been speaking to each other much. Gladio thought he was being a selfish, spoiled prince not wanting to accept his duty, while Noctis held on to the idea that his shield didn’t understand his situation and was just being an asshole.

Gladio believed he was doing the right thing: berating Noctis for turning in on himself and for not showing any concern for Ignis’s condition, and for begrudgingly performing his ‘kingly’ duties while the rest of them slugged on behind him.

For this reason, everything Noctis did right now made Gladio feel resentment toward the prince. But most especially, when he ran ahead of not just he and Prompto, but Ignis: whose vision was stripped away from him. It seemed like Noctis showed no sign of caring if the advisor fell behind, and that made Gladio furious.

“Hey!”, the shield shouted angrily, “where’s His Highness off to, leaving his royal retainers behind in his dust?” He cupped his mouth with his hands, trying to amplify his voice. “You just don’t give a shit about Iggy, do you?”

Noctis stopped in the middle of a large puddle, his anger slowly rising again as Gladio’s brutal words hit his ears. As he felt the murky water chilling his feet in the bottom of his boots, he clentched his fists, huffing out a sigh.

Of course he cared about Ignis. He was only mourning his losses and still coming to terms with his destiny, that he just...got lost in his own despair. He figured Gladio wouldn’t understand this nor could he understand it.

He wasn’t king. Comprehending becoming the Chosen King seemed, in Noctis’s mind, way above Gladio’s head. He didn’t want to respond with only anger, so he took to being a smartass.

“Haven’s just over there,” he called as he completely ignored Gladio’s shouts, sauntering through the water as he trudged up the steep embankment to the campsite.

“A haven?” Prompto perked up, pulling Ignis along a little faster. “That’s good, that means you can sit and rest, Iggy,” he said, smiling at his blind companion.

Ignis scoffed in a playful manner. “I don’t need to rest, Prompto, I assure you I’m just fi-”

“Move faster!”

Prompto looked up the hill and witnessed Gladio shoving Noctis up toward the haven too hard, causing the prince to fall on his knees. The blonde bit his lip as his eyes watered up.

Ignis whipped his head left and right, trying to determine where the yell came from. “Prompto, what was that? Is Gladio alright?!”

Prompto held his head low. “Yeah, Gladio’s fine. I don’t know about Noct though. He pushed him, Iggy..”

Ignis sighed heavily then. “Prompto, let’s hurry after them, please. Before one of them explodes.”

Prompto nodded and shuffled along with Ignis on his arm.

 

>>>>>>

“Noodles too hot for ya?” Gladio grumbled, dropping his Cup Noodle cup on the ground.

Noctis shot him a look as he sat quiet with his hands in his lap.

Prompto glanced back and forth between their scowls before he noticed Ignis hadn’t touched his Cup Noodles. “Iggy, you haven’t eaten? Aren't you hungry?”

Ignis turned his head at the blonde and smiled. “Thank you for your concern, Prompto, but I assure you, I am only tired.”

“You should try to eat, Iggy,” Gladio piped up. “Keep your strength up.”

“I will, in a moment. I just want to unwind for a bit. We’ve had a long day,” He crossed his legs and slumped back against the chair with a sigh.

Gladio huffed, crossing his arms. “Guess His Highness doesn’t have anything to say about his advisor not eating. Or in this case,” he glared daggers at the prince. “CARE at ALL.”

Noctis groaned, abruptly leaving his chair as he sulked off into the damp, dark cold; his boots splashing mucky water up onto his trousers.

Prompto scowled at the shield. “Why’d you do that?”

Gladio ignored the blonde as he stormed off after Noctis. “I dunno,” he grumbled. He glanced down at the murky pools and suddenly had an idea. One that would help both he and Noctis. He smirked as he followed the ripples in the pool from where Noctis had just waded.

“I wish they’d just make up already,” Prompto sighed.

Ignis nodded solemnly. “As do I, Prompto. But there is a lot at stake here, and I can tell that Noct is overwhelmed by the weight of becoming king. Gladio seems to only be making it worse by chiding him about his duty. But we should let them work it out for now and not create more fuel for the fire.”

“Yeah, probably. But why do you think Gladio is doing this?”

“I couldn’t say for certain, but I believe it has something to do with his own sense of duty. And fear,” he finished, emphasizing on the last word.

Prompto glanced over in the direction his friends disappeared to. “Fear? Gladio being afraid? I dunno, I just can’t see it,” he shrugged.

“Now, now, Prompto,” the advisor guided his doubt. “Gladio is still only a man. Fear is natural in anyone who feels trapped or otherwise under pressure as in this case. I’m sure you know what I mean.” He turned to Prompto with a smile.

“Wow, Iggy, you sure run circles around my brain,” the blonde laughed.

Ignis chuckled along. “Merely a matter of knowing how to read those two.”

Prompto smirked. “Again. Wow, Iggy.”

 

>>>>>

He was beating himself up inside for the way he berated his prince. He had probably also unintentionally hurt Ignis when he added that part about Noctis not caring for his advisor. Ignis knew his prince cared deeply for him, he was just in too much pain to really say anything to him.

Sometimes, Gladio would admit to being jealous of the advisor. How he could read Noctis so well and know just what he was feeling. But here he was: flaring up in Noctis’s face about not taking this whole journey seriously.

How could he have thought that way? It was a fault, and a major one at that, how Gladio would let his own pride come between him and his friends. Noctis understood this was a time for courage, not anger.

Gladio just had to squint hard enough to see it.

The big man stomped through the murky darkness until he spotted a bluish glow, illuminating a small pool just off aways. And there was Noctis, sitting right in the middle.

Gladio sighed, running a hand through his greasy hair as he tried to muster up some words to say to the prince. As he stepped closer to the shallow pool, he noticed a few frogs hopping around Noctis, splashing some slimy water in the prince’s face.

Noctis was laughing.

The shield thought it was actually one of the cutest sounds he had ever heard. Noctis was giggling as he reached down to pick up one of the frogs, holding it to his chest.

“Noct?”

Noctis jolted and halted his laughter as he whipped his head toward the disturbing cut in the silence. He saw Gladio standing only a foot away from him, grinning. “The hell are you so happy about?”

Gladio’s grin was replaced by a scowl once again at his prince’s unkind question. “You know you left Iggy? Again?”

“Shut up,” Noctis spat, turning away as the frogs began to hop out of pool. “I didn’t leave him.”

“Oh? Then how come you're way out here and he’s way down there?”

Noctis crossed his arms. “‘Cuz I had to get away from you.”

Gladio huffed. “So you're that mad at me that you’d abandon Iggy. Nice move for a king,” he harped through clenched teeth.

Noctis slammed his hands into the water. “Leave me alone. I just want to be alone.”

“No you don’t.”

Noctis then realized his shield was seeing right through him. He sat without another word, pouting, when Gladio knelt beside him and put his arm over his shoulders. Noctis tried pulling away. “Get off me,” he growled, only to have Gladio’s grip tighten over his back.

The older man leaned in closer to speak in his prince’s ear. “I know of a way to calm your shitty attitude, so just shut up and hold still,” he muttered, moving to pick Noctis’s ass up out of the water.

Noctis squirmed, flailing his arms and legs. “What are you- get the hell away from me!”, he yelled. It still amazed Noctis how his shield could pick him up so easily, when he was gently set back down in the water, but on Gladio’s lap.

Gladio wrapped an arm protectively around his prince, hugging him to his chest. “Now, don’t move.”

How could he move? Gladio’s grip on him was so firm that Noctis could barely struggle, but the prince whined and squirmed in vain anyway. “Let go- get off! I- haaaaaa!”

His shout morphed into a moan as Gladio unzipped his trousers and shifted his boxers aside to grasp Noctis’s length. “Relax, Noct,” Gladio commanded, sliding his hot hand up and down the prince’s shaft, eliciting a frustrated groan from him. “This’ll help.”

Noctis struggled in Gladio’s lap as he pushed against his shield’s chest in an attempt to lift himself off, but the older man shoved his shoulder back down. “Urrgh, Gladio...get off me- ahhhh…” His groans grew louder and it was getting harder to want to resist Gladio’s pumping hand on his shivering cock.

Gladio huffed a laugh, speeding up his pumps and then slowing again, causing Noctis to mewl in desperation. “Good, stay still.”

Noctis arched his back and groaned, pushing on Gladio’s arms. “G-Gladio, stop. S-stop! I mean it,” he panted. Gladio’s hand on him turned him to butter as he felt his cock fill up and quiver, aching for its release. “Unnnnngh, Gladio, s-stop…”

“No,” the shield barked plainly. “Not till you come.”

Breathless and unable to keep himself from moaning, Noctis tilted his head back to look at Gladio’s face. “Ooooooohhhhhh, Gladio...., you know t-this is- mmm… rape if I don’t want it,” he threatened with the best glare he could manage, making Gladio growl and grip the prince’s engorged shaft even tighter. “Ah- hoooooo, Gladio… shiiiiiiit,” he moaned, shutting his eyes.

“Yeah, I know. But it’s not rape if you need it. And believe me, Noct,” he purred into Noctis’s nape. “You need it.”

A few seconds later, Gladio’s pumping sped up full force and he had Noctis shaking and bouncing in his lap, making the murky water splash onto both of them. “Ungh, Gladio. Make me come- oh gods… shit,” Noctis begged, mewling desperately for his release as his cock pulsated and throbbed, heavy with seed.

“Sure thing. But what do you say, princess?,” he teased, squeezing Noctis’s length as he continued the motion, some of the milky liquid already dripping off his hand.

Noctis groaned, arching again as Gladio tortured him with his expert kneading. “Oh c’mon. Don’t- ahhhhhnnnn, don’t do that,” Noctis weakly moaned, being on the edge of his release.

“What do you say, Noct? Say it!”

Gladio’s last, steady stroke sent Noctis over the edge. “PLEEEEEAAAAASSSEEEEE!!!!!”

Noctis arched and panted hard as his seed spilled out of him and onto Gladio’s hand under the water. “Hang on. Spill it into the water, Noct. Hold it down.”

Noctis moaned with uneven, shallow breaths as Gladio held his softening cock under the water, letting his white liquid swirl into the dirty water. “Gladio...” Noctis murmured warmly.

“Yeah. There,” Gladio stated, pulling his hand out of Noctis’s trousers. “Feel better?”

Noctis came back to his senses as he realized just what Gladio had done to him. His sapphire eyes turned around to meet amber ones as he glared at his shield. “You raped me, y’know,” he grumbled, still breathless from his euphoric orgasm. He reached down and zipped his trousers back up.

“Nah, I only helped your attitude,” he remarked, pulling the prince in closer to him.

“I wanna go back to camp,” Noctis whined, struggling to lift himself off of Gladio.

“Alright, alright,” Gladio gave in, helping Noctis to his feet.

Noctis jerked away from him. “This doesn’t solve anything.”

Gladio chuckled under his breath. “But it DID help, right?”

Noctis hesitantly nodded as he took Gladio’s hand in his, pulling him along. “Maybe a little,” he admitted with a slight smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio's got a way with his hands, doesn't he?
> 
> Hope you liked.
> 
> Much love<3


End file.
